


40 Shades of Choke.

by WhoranFeels



Series: Evan "Buck" Buckley Begins [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Choking, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Painplay, Past Abuse, Past Underage, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, light edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoranFeels/pseuds/WhoranFeels
Summary: It has been a couple days since Eddie and Buck had had some time to be alone. And Buck is Horny.Or the one where Eddie has something important to tell Buck, but Buck has something else on his mind.*prequel to the Begin Series about how Buck came to be a firefighter*
Relationships: Buddie (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Evan "Buck" Buckley Begins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	40 Shades of Choke.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to a one shot series that I am writing that explores how Buck came to the LAFD. You don't need to read the other parts to read this one shot (especially because I haven't uploaded them yet).
> 
> I began it as a sweet story about Buck and Eddie telling each other that they loved each other, but it turned into porn. I've never written anything that is majority porn, but I hope that you like this. 
> 
> The underage warning is for the ending, and implied underage. 
> 
> The song that the lap dance is to is "40 Shades of Choke" by Ari Lennox. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story, and read the other parts.

When Eddie texted Buck that he was coming over Buck knew exactly what to expect. 

They only ever spend time at Buck’s place when Chris is at Abuela’s, and it has been a few too many days since Eddie has come over, and Buck has gotten horny.

Buck understands why Eddie doesn’t have Buck over (to fuck).

Their relationship is still so new-ish, and they haven’t even defined it yet. There are too many parties involved to rush their relationship.

Buck was more than fine with keeping it a secret. Sure he loves Eddie, but he is satisfied with being his side fuck. He loves eating dinner and cuddling at Eddie’s, and fucking each other senselessly at Buck’s.

The divide works (for Buck).

Everyone knows that Eddie has been depressed about Shannon’s death, and of course he has been. When you lose the mother of your child and a past love like that sadness is inevitable. Their relationship was over before she passed though, so he doesn’t know how long to mourn. Eddie knows he is ready to move on with Buck, but he doesn’t know if his world is ready for him to move on. 

Eddie is a proud bisexual Mexican veteran, but coming out is always hard. He doesn’t know how to explain why he never said anything to the crew about being bisexual. He never denied his sexuality, but it never came up in conversation. Eddie doesn’t want people to think that him fucking Buck is a new statement he’s making.

The minute it becomes more then fucking each other they are going to have to notify Bobby and the crew. The hardest parts are the prying questions that Eddie doesn’t believe they should have to answer. 

He also doesn’t know how to explain to Chris that he loves Buck in the same way that he used to love his mom.  Eddie knows that Christopher loves Eddie, but this is completely different. Eddie doesn’t want Christopher to feel like Buck is trying to step in the shoes of his mother. 

Eddie was nervous to knock on the door. He’s never been nervous before, but this time it was different. He wanted to talk to Buck about making their relationship public because he loves Buck, but he was worried about what he would say. 

“Hello Papi.” Buck answered the door. 

Eddie gulped, “Buck I need to…” Eddie looked up to reveal a sexy Buck wearing a tiny (barely there) gold thong. “Talk.” 

Buck chuckled, “talk later. I have a surprise.” Buck grabbed his jacket dragging him into the apartment. “Take off your clothes, but leave your boxers on.” 

Eddie eagerly obeyed, he loved when Buck practiced complete dominance. They were few and far between, but he always looked forward to it. 

Buck looked over his body with an innate hunger, he loved Eddie's body. It was beautiful in a “he must be a god” kinda way. 

“Follow me.” Buck hooked his fingers on the band of Eddie’s boxers. He pushed him onto the chair, and wrapped his hands behind his back. He finished by placing a delicate kiss on his lips. “Alexa, play 40 Shades of Choke.” 

Buck's demeanor changed as soon as the beat dropped, and Ari Lennox started singing. He twirled around the chair slowly and seductively because he knew in this moment he owned Eddie. The song was slow and sensual, and Buck used it to his advantage. 

_ See I just want your hands around my throat _

_ So oh a just a little choke _

Buck sat gently on Eddie’s lap allowing for very little contact as he grazed the length of Eddie’s cock. 

“You’re such a tease.” Eddie complained. 

“Shh,” Buck put a finger on his lips. “I’m giving you a dance, be a good boy or else your reward will become a punishment.” His voice was cold sending shivers down Eddie’s spine. 

“Yes.” 

Buck gave him a quick peck, “good boy.” 

_ So give me fuck.  _

Buck sat down on his lap, placing his hands through his hair. He began to slowly grind on him, moving his hips in time with the music. He could feel himself getting more aroused as he stared into Eddie’s eyes. 

Eddie’s eyes were dark with lust, and. his face was flushed red with desire. A strangled moan escaped Eddie’s mouth as his hip involuntarily jerked upwards. He began to slowly thrust his hips forward, slowly rubbing his cock on Eddie’s. He could feel himself getting harder, as well as Eddie’s. He slowly began picking up his speed, and he could feel the precum leaking from Eddie’s cock. 

The music had become incoherent, as Buck got lost in Eddie. His main desire was to please him. He slowly brought his hands down from Eddie’s hair to his neck. Buck never broke contact as fingers danced along his collarbone. Buck slowly wrapped one hand around Eddie’s throat as the other hand continued to trail down Eddie’s chest, spending a little extra time with his nipples. 

“Buck,” Eddie managed to get out. 

Buck smiled as his hand found it’s way into Eddie’s boxers. Buck urled his hand around his shaft, applying the right amount of pressure. He let his hand rest there as he placed kisses on Eddie’s neck. He could feel Eddie tense up under him, and Buck knew he had him exactly where he wanted him. 

“Buck,” Eddie breathed out. “Do something?” He practically begged.

“Papi, I told you to be quiet.” Buck teased in a sing-songy voice. 

Eddie just wanted to bend Buck over and fuck him until he was screaming out at the top of his lungs as he came. 

Eddie’s favorite part about fucking Buck was how vocal he was. 

“You’re going to have to wait a little longer.” Buck took his time to taking off his gold thong, nice and (painfully) slow. Eddie has no idea how Buck managed to do it, but he got it off without once getting up.

Eddie knows Buck has a very sexual past, but sometimes his ability amazes him. Eddie knows he’s lucky to be with Buck in this way, and he cherishes it.

Buck turned around so that way his back was pressed against Eddie’s chest. He glided his ass up and down Eddie’s already hard cock. Buck could feel Eddie's precum on his bare ass which made him even more hard than he was. 

Buck needed to taste him. 

Buck got up from where he was, and untied Eddie’s hands. “No touching still.” He replied as he got down on his hands and knees. 

Buck still wanted to tease Eddie, so he began by slowly licking the tip. A gurgled noise left Eddie’s throat making Buck feel pleased. Inch by inch he began to take Eddie into his mouth. Buck had perfected the art of a blowjob as he bobbed his head up and down. 

Eddie loved it when Buck takes over and becomes more dominant, but Eddie knew it was time for the roles to be reversed. With a “fuck it,” Eddie took Buck’s hair into his hands and began guiding his head. Buck moaned on his dick sending vibrations down. 

Eddie was close, and he knew it, so he pushed Buck’s head and with a wicked smile he said “you’re turn.” Buck shuddered with delight as it became very clear that they weren't going to make it to the bedroom. He turned the dominant voice off in his head, and prepared himself to get railed by Eddie. 

Eddie slammed his lips onto Buck’s lips. They were still salty with Eddie’s precum. Their tongues feverishly fought for dominance, though it was clear who was going to win. Eddie’s hands explored Buck’s body as his tongue explored his mouth. 

Buck gasped as Eddie took his left nipple into his finger, “Ed. Don’t tease me.”

Eddie chuckled, and whispered deviously into Buck’s ear, “so you can tease me, but I can’t tease you?” Eddie was going to have some fun with Buck. He cupped his hands around Buck’s length, as he began blowing on Buck’s neck. His thumb played with Buck’s slit, as he moaned into Eddie’s ear. Eddie could feel himself becoming painfully hard.

“Turn around and get on all fours,” Eddie demanded and Buck eagerly agreed. Buck knew exactly where this was going, and it was exactly what he needed. 

Eddie raised his hand, and began to spank Buck. Buck moaned in pleasure, “fuck hit me harder papi.” Eddie obeyed, slapping him once again that his hand was imprinted on his ass. Buck hissed in response. 

“Is that okay?” Eddie worriedly asked.

Buck laughed, “yes. You’re doing good papi. Harder.” Eddie slapped him five more times, eliciting louder moans with each clap from Buck. 

Buck moaned with all his soul. It was music to his ears each moan that Buck made. Eddie began massaging Buck’s entrance, as he licked down his spine. He could feel Buck shiver at his touch. 

Eventually Eddie’s tongue reached the bottom of his spine. “You’re going to tease me all night aren’t you?” Eddie chuckled as he began to blow on Buck’s entrance. Spreading his cheeks with one hand, and rubbing Buck out with his other his hand he began laying light kisses. 

"Fuck!" Buck screamed out. "So good daddy."  He could feel Buck squirming, so Eddie timed his first lick to elicit Buck’s porn star moan. “YES!" Buck screamed out. "Harder papi, harder."

"You're so hot B," Eddie praised causing Buck to moan again.

Eddie began swirling his tongue in him. Soft chants began escaping from Buck’s mouth as he started to speed up. “Fuck me now papi.” 

"Beg," Eddie demanded.

"Please papi, I want you do fuck me right now."

“Not yet,” Eddie knew that Buck was close to orgasming so he stopped, Flipping Buck over so he could kiss him once again. The kiss was soft and slow as Eddie’s hands returned back Buck’s dick. “You’re beautiful,” Eddie complimented. 

“So fuck me please,” Buck begged. Eddie cut him off with a kiss and he grabbed Buck’s legs and put them over his head. Eddie shoved his fingers in Buck’s mouth which he eagerly sucked off with a pop. 

Eddie began to slid his finger into Buck, remaining constant pressure. Buck moaned loudly as Eddie slid his finger completely into Buck. Eddie began to slowly move his finger in and out. 

He could see the desire on Buck’s face as he moaned loudly, “fuck. Faster.” Eddie obeyed, and when he felt like Buck was loose enough, he added another. Buck’s back arched in response as Eddie curled his two fingers along his prostate. “Ah! Right there.” 

Eddie continued to hit that spot over, and over, and over again as he took Buck’s lip into his. Buck could feel it in his stomach that he was about to cum, and began stroking his dick. Eddie moved his hands, “I didn’t say you could come yet.” 

"Please papi, I want to cum." 

"Not yet, I have to fuck you." Eddie picked Buck up from the ground, and brought him to the exposed brick wall. With a few quick pumps Eddie was fully erect again, “where’s the lube and condoms?” 

Buck blushed embarrassed, “in my room. You can fuck me.” Buck swore that Eddie’s eyes turned black with his words. 

"Beg."

"Please papi, fuck me raw. I want it!" Buck cried out. 

Eddie lined his cock with Buck’s entrance, and slowly pushed himself in. Buck moaned, pleased with the pleasure and the pain. “God B, you’re so tight.” Buck moaned in response. 

Once Eddie was all the way in he waited for Buck to give him his cue, “move.”

“Are you sure?” It must have only been a minute. 

Buck nodded feverishly, “I want you to fuck me so hard I feel it tomorrow.” So Eddie began to move, slowly at first until he couldn’t resist anymore. “Faster Papi!” Buck screamed, and Eddie obeyed. Buck tightened up around his dick as Eddie began hitting his prostate over and over again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, right there! Right there! Right there!” 

Buck could feel the brick scratching up his back as he marked up Eddie’s back. Buck knew it was a little messed up to love pain as much as he did, but he did. 

“Oh God,” Eddie screamed out. 

“I’m close! YES! YES! YES!” Buck shouted in response.

“Let’s come together.” Eddie said. Buck nodded in agreement, knowing that they were both close. 

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Buck shouted as he began to come all over his stomach, his toes curling up and eyes closing. A second later Eddie was coming with him, deep inside. He rode out his high with a few more thrust, before sliding out of Buck. 

“Damn, that was good. Are you okay?” Eddie asked. 

Buck smiled, “I’m fucking great.” 

Later that night after Eddie had run Buck a bath, and they had their dinner Eddie thoughts became overwhelming. He needed to tell Buck that he loves him.

Buck chuckled to himself. Eddie looked so cute when he was concentrating as hard as he was, “what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“Nothing.” 

Buck placed his hand on Eddie’s chin, “I know you better than that. What is it?” 

“I’m afraid you’ll run.” Eddie answered truthfully 

“Never,” Buck answered. 

Eddie took a deep breath, “I love you, and I want to make this official.” 

Buck chuckled, “yeah right Eddie? What was it you really wanted to say.” 

Eddie looked at him in confusion, “I mean it B. I love you.” 

“Oh,” Buck responded. “You can’t love me.” 

“Too late, I love you Buck.” 

“Stop saying that!” Buck yelled, unraveling himself from Eddie’s embrace. 

“I’m sorry Buck, I know we haven’t been together that long, but we’ve known each other for years and I love you so much.” Eddie explained, “why is this scary for you?” 

“We're just fucking Eddie! How can you love me when you don’t even know me?” He asked. 

“I do know you Buck. I know you don’t like being called Evan, but your full name is Evan Kyle Buckley. I know that you spent a year in South America, and wanted to join the SEALs but you had too big a heart to become a machine. I know that you have a daddy and pain kink which I love. I know that your favorite color is purple, and that you hate it when your foods mix. I know that you love my son like he’s your own, and I know that you care about me.” 

“You don’t know me Eddie,” Buck felt so small in this moment. He knew that he loved Eddie, but he didn’t feel comfortable letting Eddie love him. “You don’t know the things I’ve done, the things I’ve seen. God Eddie, I was not always this person.” 

“I don’t care about who you used to be, I care about who you are now.” Eddie explained. 

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew.” Buck promised. 

“I am not who I used to be either,” Eddie retaliated. 

“I love you Eddie, I want you to know that but I don’t think we should be together anymore.” Buck explained. 

“Why not?” 

“You can’t be with me. I’m a broken mess. Sex is fine, but you can’t love me like I love you.” Buck assured him, “I think it might be best if you left.” 

“I’m not leaving Buck.” 

“Eddie, please leave.” Buck pleaded. "Please forget we ever did this." 

"This isn't a whim for me Buck. I can't just forget how we fell in love.  Don’t I have a right to know why you’re pushing me away? What is so bad that you would push me away out of no where?” Eddie pleaded. “You love me, and I love you. We should just be together.” 

“It’s too hard.” 

“Relationships are hard work, but they’re worth it.” 

“It’s too hard to explain, and once I tell you everything we’ve ever done together and will do together will change.” Buck explained. 

“Buck, I am not leaving until I get an answer.” 

Buck knew that there was not turning around from this, “okay. I’ll tell you, but you can’t say I didn’t warn you.” Buck closed his eyes as he leaned back on the coach. He took a deep breath, “when Maddie got married I was 15 almost 16. I ran away because my dad wasn’t happy with me, and somewhere along the line I found myself in South America.” 

There was a minute of silence so Eddie said, "yeah you were bartending." 

"I wasn't," Eddie could feel Buck’s body completely tense up next to him, “I was trafficked.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that if your a U.S. Citizen and are able you should register to vote!


End file.
